


Prunus persica

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1700s, 18th Century, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: Frigg flykter, prøver legge både mil og minner bak seg. Nå skal hun besøke en gammel kjenning som kanskje kan hjelpe - men det koster.





	

Frigg sto under et enslig glødende utelys hengende fra en vegg.

Hun hadde vurdert å dra videre. Det var kanskje ikke verdt å dra hit, søke ly og beskyttelse hos heksa ved navn Hagne, men ett sted måtte hun hvile. Reisen over land og vann for å komme lengst unna Rieger hadde slitt henne betydelig og hun lengtet etter en god natts søvn. Hagne kunne sørge for det, og mer til. Kost og losji var intet problem, ei heller trolsk hjelp. Men det kostet.

Det kostet noe Frigg ikke spesielt ønsket å gi. Likevel hadde hun alltid gitt etter. For hekser var ikke bare å trosse, og Frigg kom ikke hit med mindre hun virkelig var desperat nok til å betale prisen.

Frigg grøsset, knuget hendene sammen. Hun kunne snu, men Hagne ville uansett ha ventet at hun kom nå. Det gjorde hun alltid. Hun blunket sakte og kjente kjevemusklene trekke seg sammen allerede. Så fikk det bare være. Kanskje denne gangen kunne hun gjøre opp på et annet vis.

Med den store dørbankeren formet som en orm rundt en blomstrende syrinblomst, knakket Frigg forsiktig på døren. Det gikk bare et lite øyeblikk før heksa stod i døren, det svarte håret, ispedd ett og annet grått hår, slynget seg bølget helt ned til ribbeina, "Der er du, ja!" Hvisket Hagne kjærlig og dro Frigg inn i sitt beskyttede domene.

Hun låste døren og mumlet noen trolldomsord for seg selv før hun snudde seg hurtig på hælen med et freidig smil mot Frigg. "Jeg ventet deg egentlig for noen dager siden. Hvorfor så forsinket?" Frigg knuget hendene igjen, "Jeg tenkte egentlig å reise videre, men jeg gjorde et lite brekk og fikk med meg noen fine..." Hagne reiste hånden for å stanse henne fra å prate. "Men så kom du hit likevel." Som om hun skulle avslutte Friggs setning selv. "Jeg antar du virkelig er i nød, er det ikke slik?" Hagne smilte sympatisk men hevet et øyebryn.

Frigg hadde ikke spesielt lyst å innrømme det, ikke for Hagne ihvertfall, men kjente hun heksa rett, så hadde hun vel lest i et par tekopper og sett hva som hadde foregått.

  
"Jeg er så trøtt." Var alt hun gadd å si, og Hagne åpnet armene. 

"Lille du, kom." Hun klemte Frigg inntil seg, "Klart du er. jeg har senga klar." Hagne strøk Frigg over hodet og loset henne forbi hyller og skap fulle av krukker og glass i et eneste virrvarr av tørkede og flytende ting i ulike farger. Opp den smale vindeltrappen til andre etasje. Hagne åpnet døren inn til gjesterommet, eller det hun bare kalte Friggs rom når hun var på besøk.

Det var et lite kott med ikke noe annet enn en seng, en krakk og et lite vindu. Trangt nok til at Frigg ellers ville hatt fullstendig panikk, men hos Hagne var det ensbetydende med uforstyrret søvn.

Frigg strenet bort til sengen, rev av seg skoene og jakken, lot alt falle rett i golvet. Hagne rygget ut av døren, "Jeg lar døren stå på gløtt, som alltid." Hvisket hun mens hennes husgjest så godt som knakk sammen i sengen.

 

***

 

Omsider våknet Frigg igjen, med litt drahjelp fra Hagne. Frigg skvatt såvidt av heksas beinete hånd på skulderen hennes, men da hun så det gjenkjennelige spisse fjeset med de høye kinnbeina, roet hun seg. Frigg satte seg litt opp, "Hvor lenge har jeg sovet?" Hagne smilte. "I nærmere atten timer nå. Men jeg fikk i deg litt suppe og drikke innimellom." Det lød ukjent for Frigg og hun børstet bort hår fra fjeset.

Frigg kjente regningen bygge seg opp bak henne og hun krafset til seg skjorta fra golvet før hun veltet ut av sengen.

"Det står ei gryte med mat på ildstedet." Hagne rakk henne buksa og gikk ut av rommet.

Da Frigg omsider fikk rørt på seg, kjentes hun uthvilt og frisk, noe hun hadde savnet i det siste. Hun bykset ned trappen til det man kunne kalle stuen til Hagne, dog så det mer ut som laboratoriet til en alkymist, satt opp midt mellom kjøkken- og stuemøbler.

 

*** 

 

Solstråler brøt seg vei gjennom de tykke vinduglassene, boltret og speilet seg i hyllene med krukker og flasker. Frigg labbet ivrig bort til gryta og tittet, til tross for at luktesansen hennes allerede visste hva det var. Hagne fulgte henne med haukeblikket sitt, ventet til Frigg satte seg ned med maten.

Det lå noen underlige terninger og kyllingbein utover bordet, men før Frigg fikk sveipt det vekk, grep Hagne armen hennes, "Ikke rør." Frigg innså at det lå der for en grunn.

"Du har bodd hos noen?" Hagne slapp Friggs arm uten å se på henne, studerte bare bitene utover bordet. "Nei..ikke bodd. Eller jo. Du har vært i et stort hus. Men trangt?." Hagne myste mot kyllingbeinet før hun så opp mot Frigg. "Du har vært holdt fanget?" Frigg nikket med skjeen i munnen.

Hagne telte bitene, så på hver og en av de. "Jeg ser ikke helt sammenhengen. Jeg ser rikdom, et flott hus. Herskapelig. Men låste dører, tvang, frykt." De kikket på hverandre over bordet og Frigg trakk på skuldrene før de sank, "Det var en som tok meg til fange, ville at jeg skulle jobbe for han. Men jeg kom meg unna og jeg vet ikke om han er etter meg eller ikke."

Hagne så en smule overbærende på henne. "Du roter deg virkelig opp i mye underlig, Frigg."

Friggs blikk kom seg ikke opp av matfatet med det første.

  
"Det er derfor jeg er her. Jeg trenger å vite...om han jager meg. Jeg trenger beskyttelse." Det overbærende i Hagnes øyne vippet over til noe sympatisk. "Jeg kan spå for deg, opp og i mente, men ingen magi jeg besitter kan beskytte deg mot de valgene du tar. Skjønner du?" Hun lente albuen på bordet og sukket, kastet litt av håret bak skulderen. "Du kan så klart få med deg lykkeamuletter og gode ord, men det er jo begrenset hva de kan gjøre for deg, slik som du holder på."

Frigg åt og lyttet om kapp, selv om hun hadde hørt regla før. Hagne skjenket henne et glass vann, "Uansett har du selv uhorvelig mye naturlig hell. Til tross for alt du roter deg opp i, så ja, har du mer hell enn de fleste. Det gløder av deg." Heksa smilte så bredt at Frigg ble brydd.

 

Hagne lente seg bak i stolen igjen, øynene fulgte Frigg der hun forsvant bak det store kruset med vann. "Spådommen koster deg fortsatt, vet du." Og Frigg snøftet ned i kruset av påminnelsen, kikket over kanten og på det syndige heksesmilet.

 

***

 

Frigg lente seg i det åpne vinduet på gjesteværelset, visste at Hagne ville ha det hun ønsket, før Frigg fikk det hun ville ha. Det var en tavern vegg i vegg med Hagnes lille hus, og de formet en slags hestesko med delt bakgård. Vertshuset hadde et vindu tvers over hennes, med et par tykke greiner av en hegg som snodde seg innimellom.

"Deg er det lenge siden jeg har sett!" Kvitret det fra vertshusets vindu i andre etasje, og ei lyshåret jente stakk hodet ut av vinduet. "Ewa!" Frigg hørtes mer forvirret ut enn noe annet, som om hun hadde helt glemt bort henne.

"Hvor i verden har du vært? Har du opplevd noe spennende?" Ewa lente seg lengre ut, myste mot sollyset.

Frigg trakk på skuldrene, "Litt over alt. Mest til havs." Løy hun.

"Sa ikke du sist at du ikke ville tilbake hit?" Minnet Ewa henne på. Frigg kikket bort på døren til soverommet og tilbake mot Ewa. "Jo..." Hun gløttet en gang til mot døren. "Men jeg er desperat." Frigg sank nesten ned i skjorten sin og det fikk Ewa til å humre himmelfallent, for hun visste hva det kostet Frigg.

"Pappa roper." Sa Ewa plutselig, vinket og stengte vinduet.

Frigg tok inn et par friske drag fra vinduet før hun lukket det og dro hånden gjennom håret.

 

***

 

Hvis Rieger nå faktisk hadde fulgt henne, så måtte hun vite det nå. Det var ikke noe å utsette. Slukøret diltet hun ut døra og ned trappen, fant Hagne sittende ved spisebordet med en morter.

"Skal du gå lenge rundt grøten?" Spurte hun uten å se opp på Frigg.  
"V-vel, jeg tenkte kanskje at..." Frigg kjente armene henge keitet ned og hun trakk de opp mot brystet, gned hendene sammen. "At du denne gangen var interessert i en annen betaling?" Spurte hun prøvende.

"Nei." Hagne var bestemt, gløttet bort på gjesten sin for å se hvordan hun strevde med å skjønne at hun ikke hadde noe hun skulle sagt.

Frigg slo ut med armene, "Men jeg har edelstener så det bugner! Du vet jeg er god for det!" Hun slo ut med armene før hun stakk hendene ned i lomma og fisket ut to never med gullmynter fra siste brekk. "Jeg har mer lagret rundt omkring, hvis du bare kunne.." Hagne slo ut med hånden for å stoppe henne, "Ikke interessert. Det er bare en ting jeg vil ha av deg." Hun smilte med de runde tennene sine, hvorpå den ene glitret i gull.

"Men jeg vil ikke. Dessuten finnes det vel et dusinvis jenter på et hvert bordell som..." Hagne avbrøt henne igjen, "Spiller ingen rolle. Jeg vil ha det fra deg." Hagne hadde snudd seg i stolen nå og humret lett mot Frigg, som jamret seg.

"Hvorfor? Hvorfor akkurat meg?" Hun peste irritert, stirret storøyd på heksa, som ikke forstod hvorfor de måtte ha denne diskusjonen hver gang. Særlig at hun ville røpe teorien om Friggs besittelse av energi hun ikke selv var klar over." Heksas smil smittet ikke over, og Frigg dro begge hendene gjennom håret med et frustrert stønn, klarte ikke lengre stå stille på samme sted.

Hagne trakk pusten og rettet litt på håret. "Om du ikke er villig til å betale det jeg ønsker, så er det ingen som tvinger deg. Døra er der." Hun pekte, "Og du kan dra når som helst. Men forvent ikke min hjelp uten å gi meg det jeg vil ha. Jeg synes ikke det er urimelig. Syns du?"

Frigg krympet litt, "Nei, men..." Mumlet hun spakt.

"Så da, vi kan like greit gjøre det nå. Jeg går ut ifra at du vil ha svar så kjapt som mulig?" Hagne reiste seg, og det var da Frigg la merke til at hun hadde på seg skjørtet hun alltid hadde på, eller rettere sagt, tok av, når hun mottok Friggs betaling. For det kunne lett la seg kneppe av og på med minimalt av tråder og hemper.

Hagne kostet lekent forbi henne og Frigg kjente hele kroppen steile. Hun så bort på ytterdøren. Hun kunne dra nå. Hun kunne si nei takk for hjelpen og gå. Løpe videre og rekke en båt, forsvinne og håpe at den tyrannen ikke hadde fått teften av henne. Det hadde vært harde kår i det siste, men hun overlevde, det gjorde hun alltid. Gjennom våte myrer og sandstormer, hav og land, storm og solsteik. Det gikk alltid på et vis. Hun tok et skritt mot døren. Alt det bleknet mot fornedrelsen inne på Hagnes soveværelse.

På alle fire på golvet. Det brant av motvilje i hennes bryst.

Hagne mumlet noe fra soverommet og det fikk Frigg tilbake til nuet. Hun fikk ikke sove ordentlig før hun visste om hun hadde noen i hælene. Hun ville leve, ikke flykte.  
Hun måtte vite og legge en plan, og Hagne var den eneste hun kjente som kunne hjelpe. Så fikk hun prøve å legge bort verdigheten litt. Det var ingen som skulle vite hva som foregikk bak veggene her. Av alle ydmykende ting på hennes vei, var ikke dette det verste, likevel klarte hun ikke bli fortrolig med det.

Inne på rommet satt Hagne allerede halvveis klar. Føttene dinglet ledig ned fra sengekanten og hun hadde skjørtet liggende ved siden av. De lysebrune øynene, som mørk honning, fulgte Frigg der hun forsiktig og lydløst smøg inn døren, hodet senket og hevet bare blikket akkurat nok til å se hvor hun gikk og for å stadfeste at Hagne faktisk ventet henne.

Frigg ble stående opp mot veggen og hale ut tiden, trykket hendene til brystet og turte såvidt se på Hagne, som forventningsfullt smilte og børstet bort litt hår fra fjeset. Hun sukket mildt og klappet seg på låret, "Kom hit da."

Om det var fordi Frigg skalv eller bare fordi hun ikke hadde noe å si, kunne ikke Hagne vite, men hun fikk ikke noe svar.

Hun strakk ut armen, "Kom da." Lokket hun igjen. Frigg visste dette var siste sjanse til å ombestemme seg, og Hagne var ei heks hun ikke turte motsi. Forsiktig møtte hun Hagnes hånd, som tok henne rundt håndleddet og når hun var nærme nok, ømt rundt kragen på skjorten. "Så, ned." Hagnes stemme var mild fortsatt, og hun ledet Frigg ned på golvet. "Du vet hvordan jeg vil ha det." Minnet Hagne henne på. "Ingen hender, og du stopper ikke, uansett hva, før jeg sier stopp." Forklarte heksa og dro av seg undertøyet.

Frigg svarte fortsatt ikke, men Hagne visste at hun lyttet, det var lett å se på det vikende blikket der hun satt på alle fire foran henne, vred hodet unna som en skamfull skjødehund.

Hagne flyttet litt på seg til hun ble komfortabel og hadde beina på hver side av Frigg. "Og ikke noe halvhjertet forsøk her, du skal gjøre det slik jeg liker det." Frigg trakk pusten, tenkte tilbake på alle ørefikene hun hadde fått tidligere for å prøve å sluntre unna.

Hagne lo som ei ungjente og lot seg synke ned i madrassen, rykket til av ilende forventning i det Frigg pliktoppfyllende pustet varmt mot kjønnet hennes før hun forsiktig lepjet som en tam ulvevalp.

Hagne hvisket til seg selv, tviholdt på et smykke hun hadde hengende i ei lang snor fra halsen og kjente de første trekkene i kroppen forme seg fra tærne. Hviskende, mumlende og med malende sukk fortsatte Hagne, mest for seg selv. Frigg hørte henne bare såvidt forbi de varme lårene.

Hagne ble hetere mellom beina, våt som en regntung vårskog og Frigg boret fjeset lydig mot henne, fråtset. Hun måtte det. Kjente kjevene verke allerede. Tungen krampet seg smått, men hun kunne ikke stoppe.

Nåde den som ikke unnet Hagne det hun ville ha. Hun flyttet den ene foten og nå kunne Frigg høre henne puste og sukke. Hagne rev henne lett i skjorten, ikke for å styre, men for å ha noe å ta i. Hun nykket i Frigg, som ustanselig diet hennes salte, trolske saft. Hagne strøk henne over hodet, fingret med et par hårlokker, tvinnet de forsiktig. "Du gløder, Frigg." Hvisket hun og glemte hva mer hun skulle si før det ble til bare et langt sukk. Frigg orket ikke åpne øynene og vedgå hvor hun var.

Hennes fingre klorte mot golvet og hun kjente seg full av anger og avsky. Kjeven var nær å låse seg, men hun kjempet iherdig. Det tok lang tid, det gjorde det alltid. Hagne ønsket det slik og da måtte det bli så.

Som et utrettelig dyr satt Frigg ved sengekanten og forsynte seg grådig, lepjet og slikket med det hun orket. Fåmælt som hun var, fikk hun bruke munnen til noe annet. Og du verden så hun brukte den. Hagne var så het at Frigg fryktet hun skulle brenne seg på lårene om hun var uforsiktig. Hagne hadde begynt å bukte seg febersk, grep etter pleddet under seg, murret og malte, lo av og til, og det kjentes for Frigg som om det var henne hun lo av.

Latteren gled over i rykkende stønn og Hagnes rygg slo bue. Føttene begynte å skjelve såvidt og hun grep Friggs skjortekrage med begge hender, presset henne hardt inn mot seg. Kvelende inn mot kjønnet, Frigg turte ikke annet enn å fortsette. Hagne lå fortsatt krumbøyd, buktet taktfast mot Frigg, som bare hadde med å lære seg rytmen, all den tid Hagne fortsatt tviholdt henne inn mellom føttene. Frigg tunget hardt og drivende, hadde intet valg.

Frigg var på bristepunktet til å hulke, det hikstet fra brystet henne men hun holdt igjen, klemt fast mellom lårene og med Hagnes ørneklør rundt skjortekragen, krøllet så hardt fast, hun hadde hele ryggen på skjorta med i grepet. Heksa regelrett red Friggs fjes, presset henne så hun knapt kunne trekke pusten. Hele kvinnen lå i krampetrekninger, rugelyder veltet ut av henne, uhemmet fra dypt i buken.

Seansen bar frukter, og tok endelig tak i Hagne, fra langt nede i hælene og oppover de glohete lårene. Det skylte over halebeinet mens hun fortsatt klorte seg fast i Frigg, som prøvde å blidgjøre det veldige osean hun hadde dykket ned i.

Hagne jamret høyt, nesten skadelidende først før det brummet over i salige sukk og stønning, akkompagnert av sengens gniss og hyl. Hun hadde ikke sagt stopp, og Frigg visste at om hun hadde livet kjært var det bare å fortsette. Hun slikket og lepjet ivrig og uanfektet, som om den krumbøyde heksas stønn og spark ikke enset henne. Hagne mumlet og sukket noen ord før hun plutselig strammet seg igjen, hikstet og vred seg. Frigg kjente muskeltrekningene spenne rundt ansiktet, bukte og slå mot tungen, og hadde det ikke vært fordi hun følte seg tvunget, så skulle hun nesten føle seg kry. Frigg måtte åpne et øye et lite øyeblikk for å se at de ikke hadde revet noe av veggene i tumultene.

En siste vals, heksa jamret seg igjen og presset seg mot Frigg, gned seg mot henne uten eneste tanke for at det var et tenkende individ hun holdt fanget mellom beina. De bykset så voldelig mot den knakende sengen, det kjentes som om den skulle klappe sammen.

Hun egget Frigg til å fortsette inntil Hagne selv falt helt bak og sank sammen. Hagne myste og sukket tunge pust før hun slapp Friggs skjorte. "Nå kan du stoppe." Peste hun og klappet Frigg på hodet.

Hun var ikke tungbedt. Frigg rev seg vekk fra mellom beina, og krabbet kjapt bak et par skritt, hev etter pusten, knep med øynene for å ri ut krampen i kjeven.

Hun ble sittende et stykke unna, forsatt på alle fire, en mikstur av Hagnes safter og hennes eget spytt drev nedover haken hennes.  
Et par stille hulk unnslapp men hun hadde ikke krefter nok til å slippe alle.

Istedet ble hun sittende, kjenne hendene dirre under henne og brystet heve og senke seg hyppig. Hagne lå sliten og fornøyd, spredd ut på senga, hvor hun kurret som ei fornøyd due.

Omsider reiste hun seg, skulderbladene først, vaklende på ustø føtter, tok seg for i sengekanten, vek unna Hagnes blikk og måtte ta seg for i dørkarmen igjen. Hun stablet seg over golvet. Veltende mot bakdøren, ble Frigg møtt av et sollys som slo mot henne, blendet og fortumlet henne, for inne på Hagnes rom var det som svarteste natta.

Hun kom ikke fort nok ut i bakgården, til bekken. Det kalde, rennende vannet som evig piplet ut av bergsprekken. Med seg i bakdøra grep hun en dyp tallerken, mer et vaskefat enn en kopp.

Hagne lå fortsatt i sengen, knegget mildt da hun endelig fikk summet seg og klarnet tankene.

 

***

 

Ewa kom gående ved bekken, bar ei tom bøtte slengende med seg. Nysgjerrig gikk hun opp til Frigg, som sto og spyttet vann, og merket ikke naboen før hun fniste litt.

"Da var det gjort?" Spurte hun og lente seg litt inn mot Frigg.  
"Ja." Friggs stemme var raspete og hun myste mot det skarpe lyset bak Ewa

 Ewa ble litt mer seriøs, "Kan ikke forstå at du syns det er verdt det, jeg ser jo at det plager deg. Hvorfor lar du henne holde på slik?"

Frigg trakk på skuldrene og drakk fra djuptallerkenen så det pøste nedover kinnene hennes. Det var en myriade av grunner, og ingen hun gadd bruke tid på å forklare Ewa. Sant som det var, undret hun selv også på hvorfor hun lot Hagne holde på slik. Men hun var heks, tross alt.

"Det har bare blitt slik." Mumlet Frigg bak fatet. Hun drakk en slurk til og kunne se over kanten at det svaret ikke satt hos Ewa.

"Jeg trenger å vite hva jeg kan gjøre for å riste av meg noen. Og Hagne kan jeg alltid komme til. Men jeg tør ikke trosse henne." Nå snakket hun så Ewa forstod, og jenta nikket. Så smilte hun litt, "Jeg må jo innrømme, jeg blir litt nysgjerrig. Hva er det som gjør at Hagne vil ha akkurat dette av deg. Hva er det du kan som bare hun vet?" Hun blunket ertende og Frigg kjente seg stiv av utilpasshet.

Frigg myste småirritert, syntes ikke det var gøy i det hele tatt, fortsatte å drakk. Ewa humret, dyttet en kort hårlokk bak øret sitt, "Jeg tøyser." La hun til, lite overbevisende mens hun satte seg ned for å fylle bøtten fra bekken.

Med et par lange magedrag og noen flere slurker, labbet Frigg inn bakdøra igjen.

 

***

 

Hagne trakk ei gardin foran et av vinduene, "Trekker du for den gardina der? Og lås dørene" Hun pekte til vinduet ved ytterdøra, og Frigg fulgte lydig ordre. Hagne smatt smidig rundt på nysmurte hofter, og tente lys.

Rommet ble til slutt så mørkt at Frigg klasket kneet i et møbel som hadde gjemt seg, og de begge satte seg på hver side av spisebordet. Hagne hadde tatt frem en liten gryte som sto plassert imellom de og knuste noe som lignet størknet sevje i morteren sin.

"Jeg skal prøve å tolke litt bakover i tid, ikke si noe som helst ennå, ikke før jeg spør. " Hagne gløttet på Frigg for å se at hun forstod. "Kan du se framover for meg også?" Frigg hadde albuene på bordet og lente seg nysgjerrig innover.

Hagne furet brynene litt, "Nja, du vet hva jeg syns om det. Dessuten syns jeg ikke det er noe poeng i det, for alt jeg vet er det ikke hugget i stein." Så lot hun blikket falle til morteren, gadd ikke se på Friggs bedende øyne, for hun måtte bare forstå etterhvert, kompleksiteten over å spå fremtiden.

Hun la sevjen i gryta, og ymse andre ting fra krukker og glass. Omsider blafret det og brant små blå flammer i ulike nyanser opp av gryten. Hagne lente seg inn mot det, vidåpne øyner, de flakket frem og tilbake i flammene, som om hun leste, eller så noe spille seg ut.

"Jeg ser det store, flotte huset." Mumlet hun bestemt, lente seg innover, "Du går mot det, mot hoveddøren." Det blå lyset kastet underlige lys mot fjeset hennes, "Men ikke villig." La hun til og kjente det igjen fra tidligere.

Hagne fikk så noen utydelige bilder midt i det blåflammende lyset, øynene i sikk-sakk for å få med seg alt. "Jeg ser en mann, fyldig. Han ler. Han ler mye, står ved et skrivebord." Hun stoppet et par lange sekunder. "Men jeg ser en til mann." Så hørtes hun oppriktig forfjamset ut. "Han vanner planter, børster hester." Frigg satt musestille, kjente det snu seg i buken. Hagne blåste såvidt mot flammen så den knitret, et lite blaff av hvitt og turkis før den roet seg igjen. "Alt er så utydelig, så tåkete, bare stykkevise bilder." Hagne pratet ubestemt ut i luften, myste og sukket.

Så fikk hun øye på noe i lyset, "Nei, jeg ser deg nå." Frigg spisset ørene, ventet på Hagne som ble stille. "Dere krangler, mye." Heksa ble stille en stund, men det var tydelig at hun fulgte med på noe inni flammen. Frigg skiftet posisjon i stolen flere ganger, kjente kløen av å ha påtrengende, stirrende øyne langt inn i sitt eget privatliv.

  
"Jeg ser vold. Han holder deg i en fangekjeller? Du jobber for han, under tvang?"

"Men alt dette vet jeg jo, jeg var jo der." Frigg kjentes brydd, ønsket ikke at alt skulle trekkes frem i lyset igjen. "Jeg må vite om han er etter meg, om han er i nærheten. Er jeg trygg eller ikke?"

Hagne virker uberørt. "Jeg kommer til det, men jeg må danne et bilde først, få en viss oversikt."  
"Har du vært til havs?" Spurte hun plutselig. "Ja, jeg kom meg på et skip ikke lenge etter at jeg stakk." Svaret kom kjapt og utålmodig.

  
Hagne nikket, "Jeg ser denne mannen på ei kai. Han spør noen folk, peker og veiver hissig. De trekker bare på skuldrene. Han virker veldig opprørt." Hagne ble så stille igjen. "Han snakker med vennen sin, partneren sin. Usikker på hvor lenge etterpå dette er, men han er fortsatt opprørt. Vet ikke om jeg skal kalle det sinne, men han må roes ned."

"Hva mer?" Hvisket Frigg, men heksa svarte ikke, hun satt som frosset og stirret, forbi flammen. "Hva mer? Hva mer?!" Frigg stakk hånden over bordet, men Hagne klasket sin egen hånd over hennes, de beinete fingrene tviholdt hennes mot bordplaten.

"Han har vært nær to ganger. Ene gangen veldig nær, men jeg er usikker på om han lot deg slippe eller glapp deg ved uhell." Frigg kunne ikke unngå å klynke, kikket seg skremt over skuldra. 

"Hvor var han nær? Når?" Hagne slapp håndleddet hennes og Frigg rykket til seg kroppsdelene, satte seg opp i stolen. "Han mistet deg på kaia. Det tar han lang tid så. Han følger med på skipstrafikk." Hagne så litt rådløs ut, slapp opp i mer biter av sevje. Det blafret, og Frigg skvatt til enda en gang. "Hvor fant han meg?"

"Jeg ser det ikke tydelig, men han kjenner noen som har sett deg. Et sted du var lenge nok til at han nådde frem mens du fortsatt var der."

Det gikk kaldt ned Friggs rygg. Hagne furet brynene, "Han er iherdig, fortsetter. Han ser irritert ut men han ler likevel." Frigg lente seg nærmere, "Hvor er han nå da? Vet han hvor jeg er?" Hagne ristet såvidt på hodet. "Om han visste det så vet han det ikke nå lengre. I mitt hus er du beskyttet, skjult, det vet du."

 

"Men hvor er han da?" Frigg var fortsatt lent over bordet, Hagne kunne ikke huske at Frigg noengang hadde sett så hjelpeløst redd ut, hun lot blikket fare tilbake til flammen, dirigerte med fingrene før hun fortsatte. "Vent, jeg prøver." Det ble stille igjen, før Hagne sukket, "Jeg ser bare natur. Skog. Jeg kjenner den ikke igjen, men jeg kan ikke utelukke at det er i nærheten. For hva det er verdt, så kler de seg varmt. Varmere enn hva som er nødvendig her nå, men..." Det blafret hardt i flammen og den slikket seg opp mot taket før det smalt og knitret i en blåhvit gnist som mørkla rommet da det sloknet.

Hagne så bare konturen av Frigg som skremt reiste seg, "Jeg må dra." Kvekket hun og veltet seg vekk fra bordet, det andre kneet møtte møbelet som gjemte seg i mørket, og hun hinket videre mot ytterdøren, prøvde huske om hun hadde noe annet med seg før hun stakk.  
"Ta det nå med ro." Hagne reiste seg og de så på hverandre gjennom mørket, inntil Hagne fikk åpnet den ene gardina.

"Han kan være like i nærheten for alt jeg vet." Frigg sto med hånden på dørhåndtaket.

"Frigg, ro deg nå ned litt. Du er trygg her." Hagne kom mot henne, tok henne rundt håndleddet og ledet henne innover i rommet. Frigg strittet imot, "Men hva om han skjønner hvor jeg er, og bare venter til jeg går ut døra? Jeg må..." Hagne hysjet henne.

"Han sitter da vel ikke rett utenfor trappa her. Det seneste jeg kunne ane han, var han jo ennå på reisefot." Hagne flyttet litt på det viltre håret til Frigg. "Javel, så kanskje han reiser fordi han vet hvor jeg er. Han reiser vel ikke på måfå." Bjeffet Frigg. Hagne åpnet en til gardin.

"Hør nå på deg selv. Få nå ikke helt panikk. Det kan jo hende han har andre affærer også. Det er vel ikke bare du som står i hodet på han?" Hagne ble stående mellom Frigg og døra, men det stoppet ikke henne. "Kanskje. Men jeg kan ikke risikere at han prøver å røyke meg ut. Jeg må vekk." Hun gikk mot døren en gang til, men Hagne la en øm arm rundt henne. "Skal du virkelig bare styrte ut midt på dagen, uten å vite hvor du skal?" Frigg stønnet irritert, usikker på hvem det var mest rettet mot. Hun lot seg motvillig klemme mot Hagnes bryst og hun kjente en hånd stryke henne over hodet, "Hvil deg først, så planlegger du hvor du skal dra, og når."

Det strammet i brystet så hun snodde seg unna. Kronblader lukket seg rundt henne som ved solnedgang og blikket dykket mot hendene, foldet i ei hard knute under haken mens hun resignerte til gjesterommet.

***

De mørke nattetimene hadde bragt med seg tunge regnskyer og en svak bris hadde invitert seg selv inn Friggs halvåpne vindu og vekket henne, minnet henne på at hun var sulten. Så listet hun seg på nakne føtter ned vindeltrappen, mintes spekekjøttet som hang ved ei hylle over en liten kjøkkenbenk.  
Frigg hoppet lett opp og satte seg på benken, skar seg en bit av kjøttet og fant et brød.

Lyden av regn som slo og sildret på blyglasset ved siden av benken kjentes dyssende. Lange strimer av vann sildret ned glasset, traff i piskende bølger hver gang vinden slynget regndråpene ut av kurs. Frigg lente kinnet mot kneet, studerte potteplantene i vinduskarmen søvnig. To jadeplanter var det eneste hun kjente igjen. De andre tre kunne hun ikke navnet på.

Det regnet nok til at to store dammer tok form utenfor vinduet, og i det hun strakk seg for å snappe enda et stykke brød så hun i det lille vinduet på andre siden av kjøkkenkroken, et lite lys fra bakdøra til vertshuset.

Frigg frøs til. Hun kunne se skikkelser røre seg bak det lille vinduet i døren og uten å blinke, gled hun ned av benken og bort til vinduet nær bakdøren for å se nærmere.

En av de hadde konturen til Ewas far, Helmer, hun kjente igjen den tvinnede barten som stakk ut som silhuetter av værhår. Den andre silhuetten lignet en som brakte med seg kaldsvette fra nakken og helt ut i håndflatene. Frigg rykket til. Med stille sjumilsteg til bakdøren, hun måtte se nærmere. Måtte kvitte seg med frykten. Det kunne da umulig være, Hagne hadde jo selv sagt...Frigg tenkte ikke mer, bare løp ut. Uten hverken bukse eller sokker og sko. Mudder og søle plasket opp etter leggene hennes.

Himmelens sluser tømte seg over henne der hun sto midt i den lille bakgården, barføtt og raskt gjennomvåt av regn. Det sto en røslig mannsperson bak døren og pratet med Helmer, så mye kunne hun se gjennom vinduet. Ikke mer. Kroppsfasongen var lik Riegers, nok til at hun kjente en fanfare av panikk skrike i hodet. Tørr munn, svette hender, føttene skalv under henne, magen vred seg. Det måtte være Rieger.

Omsider fikk hun kontakt med kroppen og hun spant alle musklene for å snu på hælen og løpe inn igjen. Nåde hennes frihet om han så henne nå. Hun bykset mot døren og kom som et uvær inn døra. Der sto Hagne. Frigg skvatt med et gisp. Hagne stirret rett på henne, forbi henne og forbi all husets vegger, som i en transe. "Han har funnet meg!" Hveste Frigg, pekte mot tavernen. Hagne hadde ennå ikke blunket.

"Jeg drømte så stygt." Hvisket hun med tørr stemme.

Frigg så skremt opp på heksa, tok et skritt bak og mot vindeltrappen, "Jeg er nødt til å dra, nå med en gang." Hagne grep henne plutselig med begge hendene rundt kinnene, hennes transe så ut til å ebbe ut "Drar du nå så finner han deg. Jeg har sett det. Du er trygg her i natt." Frigg kjente det som om føttene skulle svikte under henne og hun prøvde vri seg løs. "Men jeg tror han er på tavernen. Han kommer sikkert til å hente meg straks!" Ba hun. Hagne holdt henne ennå, "Du tar feil. Han vet ikke at du er her. Men går du ut nå, så finner han deg." Frigg sluttet å bukte seg og da slapp Hagne. Frigg hadde alltid kunne stole på Hagne før.

"Jeg er redd." Ramlet det forsiktig og angrende ut av Frigg. Hagne smilte ømt. "Jeg vet." Heksa tok henne i hånden, "Sov i min seng i natt. Jeg skal vokte deg." Frigg lot seg motvillig dra inn på soverommet igjen.

Hagne løftet Friggs armer, "Se her, få av deg den våte skjorta." Hvisket hun. Frigg lot seg føye.

Hagne gled som en ånd ned i sengen igjen, mens Frigg ble sittende ved sengekanten. Harehjertet var tilbake. Engstelsen kjentes ut som den skulle drukne henne om hun la seg ned.  
Hagnes tynne hånd grep armen hennes, "Legg deg nå bare." Hvisket hun. Motvillig lystret Frigg og kjente seg umiddelbart tryggere. Ikke fordi Hagne var spesielt moderlig, Frigg var først og fremst en betalende gjest. Likevel var hun beskyttende og hjelpsom, som om hun hadde et usagt løfte om å hjelpe. Ikke visste Frigg hva Hagnes motiv var for å hjelpe, men det lullet henne i hvert fall i en dyp og trygg søvn.

 

***

 

Frigg våknet, fjeset klemt i ravinen mellom Hagnes silkekledde bryster. Hun hadde såvidt hun selv husket, sovnet ved siden av Hagne, men lå nå drapert over henne som et klengende barn. Hagne lå på rygg, og brukte solstrålene fra det lille vinduet som leselys til boken sin. Det lange håret hennes var ikke lengre spettet med hvitt, men helt sotsvart.

Hun ble stående på alle fire over Hagnes kropp og forundret studerte håret hennes. Hagne kikket bort fra boken og, et lurt lite glis kom til syne. "Jeg føler meg som ny etter i går." Konstaterte hun.

Noe kilte på leggene til Frigg, tørket mudder hadde klistret seg til føttene hennes og drysset nå ned i fotenden hos Hagne.  
Frigg kikket raskt opp mot Hagne, som smilte lett bak boken, "Jeg sa ikke noe på det i natt, så da kan jeg vel ikke si noe på det nå." Sa hun ubrydd.

"Mener du virkelig at han ikke her på tavernen?" Spurte Frigg. Hagne lente boken unna fjeset, "Jeg mener at enten han er der eller ikke, så er du helt trygg her inne hos meg."

Frigg prøvde forstå. Såpass skjønte hun, at Hagnes magi beskyttet henne her inne, men noe mer konkret hadde hun ikke fått forklart, og Hagne kom nok heller ikke til å forklare det i detalj uansett. "Men i natt, hva mente du når du sa jeg ikke kunne gå ut? Du virket helt..så.." Frigg manglet ord, som vanlig. Hagne pustet så Frigg, fortsatt skrevs over henne, kjente hele kroppen hennes heve og senke. "Jeg fikk et varsel i drømme. Hadde du dratt ut i går natt, så hadde han funnet deg. Om han hadde funnet deg på vertshuset, vet jeg ikke, men han hadde funnet deg, og tatt deg."

Til tross for at det var i natt, og at hun var trygg nå, gikk det kaldt gjennom Frigg og hun kjente hun krøket seg over Hagne, ønsket egentlig å dykke ned i den trygge ravinen igjen.

Frigg kastet hodet bak med et sukk, kravlet seg av Hagne og tumlet ut av sengen med dens velkjente knirk. I en smidig sving nappet hun skjorten fra opp av golvet og labbet ut av rommet, opp trappen og til sitt eget rom.

 

***

 

Det ble sent på ettermiddagen, solen brant ned bak fjellene og kastet lange glør mellom heggens knokete greiner som hadde krafset seg opp mellom tavernen og Hagnes lille hus. Frigg lente seg i soveromsvinduet i andre etasje, drakk en kopp med kaldt bekkevann og pirket på mosen som hadde grodd frem under utsiden av vinduet.

Kanskje var det trygt hos Hagne, men å sitte inne og kope og være redd tærte på Frigg. Uvissheten. Ute kunne hun alltids løpe. Her kunne hun ikke annet enn å gjemme seg bak Hagnes forkle.

Ewa dukket opp i vinduet tvers over, Frigg skvatt opp og lente seg ut vinduet. "Hvem var det som kom i natt?" Frigg prøvde å hviske, men det ble hes roping istedet. Ewa tiltet hodet litt, "Kom i natt?"

"Ja, eller, jeg så noen hos dere i natt."

"Ah, han ja. Jeg vet ikke hvem han er, jeg har ikke sett han ennå. Men han skrev seg inn som Knivsamleren, og bor her." Hun pekte ut av vinduet og til balkongen ved siden av. Frigg kjente hele kroppen sitre i noe som vagget mellom panikk og iver.

"Er han alene?" Undret Frigg. Ewa vippet litt på hodet, "Tja, han bor her alene ihvertfall."

Frigg lente seg så langt det gikk ut av vinduet. "Ewa, kan du ikke snike litt på rommet hans, se om du finner noe navn av noe slag?"

Hjelpsomme Ewa ristet på hodet og Frigg kunne se henne ta et lite steg bak. "Nei, Frigg. Han har med seg alt av ting, men om pappa skulle finne ut at jeg roter i gjestenes ting..." Hun lot det være usagt.

Frigg kjente hun prøvde strekke seg etter Ewa så hun ikke skulle gå lengre unna vinduet. "Jeg trenger å vite hvem han er." Friggs stemme var rådvill. "Kan jeg ikke bare spørre når han kommer tilbake?" Spurte Ewa. Frigg ristet vilt på hodet. "Nei! Hvis det er han jeg tror, er jeg redd han skal skjønne tegninga." Hun lukket øya og kunne se for seg Rieger humre triumferende før hun åpnet de igjen.

Ewa strammet seg litt, fingrene glattet ned en hårlokk. "Jeg kan låse opp balkongdøren hans. Hvis han selv ikke låser den når han kommer tilbake, så kanskje du kan finne ut noe selv." Et lite talglys av håp lyste hos Frigg. Det var verdt et forsøk. Kanskje ville han ikke sjekke balkongdøren men bare sette fra seg tingene og gå ut et lite øyeblikk. Akkurat nok til at Frigg kunne klatre gjennom heggen, snike seg inn og ta en titt.

 

***

 

Frigg lot ikke vinden stoppe henne. Hun hadde holdt utkikk lenge nå, og denne såkalte knivsamleren hadde bestemt seg for å bli værende på rommet etter sin ankomst. Nå hadde han ligget i sengen i minst to timer, og Frigg bestemte seg for at det var nå eller aldri.

Susende vind rev i heggen, men med godt mot og selvtillit pilte hun gjennom treet, vant som et ekorn før hun hoppet ned på balkongen. Mange ganger før hadde hun sneket seg gjennom treet for å ta seg et par nattlige dråper med Ewa.  
Lyset hans hadde han blåst ut for lenge siden, men Frigg trengte ikke annet enn månelyset for å kunne bekrefte eller avkrefte hvem som egentlig lå der.

Et stikk av anger traff henne som en vepsebrodd og hun nølte med å åpne balkongdøren. Hva om det faktisk var Rieger og hun gikk rett inn i løvens hule? Nei, hun skulle være stille, bare ta en rask kikk og deretter fordufte uansett. Hun måtte vite hvor stort forsprang hun hadde.

Vepsebrodden kjentes plutselig berusende ut. Han ville aldri vite at hun hadde vært der, enten det var bare en knivsamler eller Rieger.

Forsiktig kjente hun på døren. Ulåst. Hun listet seg inn, øvd stillhet. Den kraftige herren lå med fjeset mot veggen. Så fikk hun snoke litt i tingene hans. Umiddelbart la hun merke til at han visstnok faktisk samlet på kniver, da det lå to åpne esker med forskjellige kniver og dolker, den ene mer detaljert enn den andre.

Han snøftet såvidt og før hun visste ordet av det, sto hun allerede på balkongen, klar til å styrte gjennom heggen. Mannen våknet ikke. Med forsiktige skritt listet hun seg inn igjen, bestemte seg for å løfte på lokket, stikke snuten inn og håpe på det beste. Hun måtte vite.

 

Uten å puste, lente Frigg seg over han, skulle tyde konturene i mørket. Dessverre kjente hun Riegers fjes såpass at hun lett skulle kjenne det igjen.

Brått brumlet mannen forvirret og hissig, merket at noen hang over han. Frigg snublet bak et par skritt, men mannen var allerede ute av sengen, blokkerte månelyset og balkongen. Frigg kastet seg mot døra, med hell sto nøkkelen i låsen, og hun vred den samtidig som hun nesten slo døren av hengslene med skuldra, løp med harde skritt over tregolvet i den trange korridoren.

Mannen brummet etter henne. Frigg kjente huset godt, men hadde ikke mye valg. Hun løp mot en balkong på andre siden av huset, nærmest slo av den lille låsen på døra før hun veltet ut, belaget seg på å hoppe ned i ripsbusken under. Før hun fikk tatt spranget, snodde en arm seg rundt buken hennes og Frigg skrek av redsel, bykset og ålte seg. Hun hørte han brumle og svor bak henne. Han vendte henne rundt og fikk hånden hennes susende over fjeset som en bjørneklo. Det ukjente fjeset møtte hennes og han stirret ned på den skrekkslagne tjuven han hadde fanget.

"Der tok jeg deg!" Det svarte bukkeskjegget hans og den russiske aksenten hadde hun ikke regnet med, og hun sluttet å kjempe mot hans faste grep.

"Tyv! Du trodde du skulle ta mine kniver?" Frigg vred seg fortsatt litt, "Nei, du misforstår." Peste hun. Russeren tok henne etter håret i en sveip og vippet opp en liten dolk som han pekte under haken hennes. "Misforstår?" Frigg sto fast mellom grepet og kniven hans, ynket seg skremt.  
"Kom du ikke for å stjele mine ting?" Hans stemme var underlig rolig, nysgjerrig mer enn noe annet. "Nei." Pep hun til svar.

"Vær så snill!" Lød det plutselig fra korridoren og det var Ewas stemme. Mannen snudde hodet og Frigg kunne ikke annet enn å flytte blikket såvidt der hun sto.  
"Det er ikke slik du tror." Ewas yndige vesen roet situasjonen betydelig og hun kom nærmere de to, la hånden på overarmen hans. "Hun kom ikke for å stjele, hun trodde du var noen andre. Noen som er ute etter henne." Frigg var fortsatt låst fast, men han slapp kniven tilbake i lomma. "Ingenting personlig." Mumlet Frigg betryggende.

Mannen tvinnet litt på skjegget og slapp Frigg, som sank ned mot gelenderet på balkongen.

"Mitt navn er Sergej." Han så bort på Ewa, som hutret under det lille hun hadde klart å kaste på seg før hun kom til unnsetning. "Jeg er Ewa. Dette er Frigg." Hun nikket mot Frigg, som strøk seg lett der han hadde hvilt kniven.

"Pike, du fryser." Bemerket han, og denne gang var det han som strakk ut sin arm mot Ewa. Hun smilte lett og tok noen skritt bak, "La meg følge deg til rommet ditt igjen, så legger vi alt dette bak oss."

Ewa vinket inn Frigg og tok henne i ermet, dro henne etter seg og skysset henne ned trappen før hun snudde oppmerksomheten tilbake til den russiske gjesten.

Frigg labbet stille ned trappen og forbi Helmers soverom, smøg ut kjøkkendøren, krysset den lille hagen de delte og tok forsiktig i dørhåndtaket til Hagnes bakdør. Den var ulåst, noe som var litt underlig men en velkommen glipp.

To skritt inn og hun så Hagne sitte ved bordet og røre i teen sin. Frigg skvatt. Hagne sa ingenting. Hun bare kikket på henne og la skjeen vekk. Frigg knep munnen sammen for å unngå å forklare seg. Like greit var det å holde kjeft. Frigg smatt opp vindeltrappen, kjente Hagnes blikk brenne bak henne til hun pilte inn på rommet sitt.

***

Det var tidlig formiddag og Frigg satt på kne ved bekken og vasket ut noen supperester fra djuptallerkenet sitt. Ut av tavernens kjøkkendør kom Helmer trampende mot henne. Frigg snudde hodet mot han. "Hva er det du tillater deg, din slyngel?" I neven hans bar han ei stor tresleiv, og Frigg karret seg opp, klarte dukke unna for den første svingen.  
"Hva prater du om?" Prøvde hun men han svingte etter henne en gang til. "Ikke lek dum!" Bjeffet han.

"Pappa! Ta det med ro!" Hørte de fra kjøkkendøren, og mens Helmer snudde seg mot Ewas stemme, tok Frigg sjansen og løp mot Hagnes bakdør.

Hun føk inn og ramlet mot Hagne som sto midt på golvet og brettet et nyvasket pledd. Frigg skjøt forbi heksa, ble stående bak henne, gripende i hoftestykket hennes.

"Kom tilbake så skal jeg lære deg...!" Helmer bråstoppet i døra da han så Hagne stå fjellstø midt på golvet.

"Du kommer ikke inn hit uten invitasjon." Stemmen hennes var rolig, men som om den buldret fra under golvet. Han tok et ufrivillig steg bakover så han ble stående rett utenfor døra. Frigg kastet et kjapt blikk på Hagne.

"Hvordan kan du huse en sånn tyv og udugelig bråkmaker som det der?" Brummet han irritert og slo med sleiva i nevene. Han kikket på Frigg, "Kom ut hit og jeg skal vise deg hva jeg gjør med innbruddstyver! Jeg ante meg at du til syvende og sist ikke kunne dy deg!"

Frigg snek såvidt opp fra bak ryggen på Hagne. "Kom igjen, Hagne. Slipp meg inn eller gi henne til meg. Det er på tide hun lærer." Fjeset hans var rødt av sinne. "Ikke kast bort kreftene dine på å beskytte en tjuv!"

Hagne lot seg ikke affisere. De var stort sett gode venner, selv om hun var ei sta heks og han en snarsint husvert.  
"Jeg huser og beskytter de jeg vil." Svarte hun kort.

Ewa hang plutselig i farens arm, "Pappa, slapp av. Det hele er en misforståelse." Han kikket strengt på datteren sin, "Hva er det å misforstå når en tjuv bryter seg inn hos mine gjester og roter rundt i tingene deres?" Ewa holdt han fortsatt i armen. "Du vet ikke hele historien. Jeg skal forklare deg alt, kom inn igjen." Ewa var blitt en kløpper på å temme illsinte løver som faren hennes. Helmer roet seg, men sendte et illevarslende blikk mot Frigg før han snudde seg og lot Ewa geleide han inn på tavernen igjen.

Hagne hang pleddet over en stolrygg og hevet et øyebryn mot Frigg.  
"Jeg måtte vite i går natt." Var alt Frigg kvekket frem og sank sammen i stolen med et trøtt sukk.

"Kan du ikke se litt mer for meg, se om du ser hvor han er, om han vet hvor jeg er?"

"Det koster deg." Et aldri så lite smil kom og gikk over Hagnes fjes. Frigg flyttet seg i stolen, strøk fingrene over munnen, kviet seg for å svare. Det var alltid det samme, og hun vurderte å si at de kunne glemme det. Men nå hadde hun allerede spurt, og hun ønsket virkelig å vite hva som befant seg utenfor veggene før hun la avgårde.

"Kan jeg ikke betale deg etterpå? Jeg er fortsatt helt av i kjeften." Frigg lente seg litt frem i stolen og Hagne kom nærmere, helt opp så skjørtet såvidt strøk over fjeset på Frigg. Hagne gled fingrene sine over Friggs hår, mest for at hun ikke skulle kunne vri seg unna. Frigg kikket opp på henne fra helt nede ved bekkenet. Så nikket heksa, "Det er greit. Men da forventer jeg full oppvartning og ikke noen sure miner." Det kjentes hardt å svelge for Frigg, men hun nikket såvidt, kjente heten bak øya der Hagne fortsatt sto helt opp mot henne.

***

Det var natt og Frigg sto musestille ved bekken og fylte vann i flasken sin. Helmer kom veltende ut kjøkkendøra på tavernen og gliste da han så henne, "Der har vi henne!" Klukket han og Frigg pisket rundt, redd han skulle vekke nabolaget.

Han tok raske, ustødige steg mot henne, og det luktet rom og vin av han. "Jeg beklager sinnet mitt." Snøvlet han. "Men hva skulle jeg tro?" Han la armen over skuldrene hennes, "Jeg ble bare fortalt at du hadde sneket deg inn...." Snøvlingen eskalerte og det satte seg et rap i brystet hans. Så ble han med ett mer oppegående. "Ja, uansett. Alt det er forbi." Han pekte mot kjøkkendøren. "Og Sergej, en svær holden mann..." Nå hvisket han. "Har et godt øye til min Ewa."

Frigg lirket seg ut av armen hans, "Jøss." Hvisket hun, og det skulle være med falsk interesse, men hun tok seg i å være genuin. Han klappet henne på skuldra. "Vel, vi får se. Sergej sitter inne og drikker med oss, så vi får se. Kanskje jeg skal ta kveld." Han blunket til Frigg og sukket.

Helmer snublet seg inn mot tavernen igjen mens Frigg listet seg stille inn hos Hagne, opp vindeltrappen og inn på rommet. Det var ingen tid å miste. Hagne hadde selv sagt så ved kveldens seanse, at Rieger hadde ankommet byen men ikke hadde et eneste spor av Frigg å følge. Så nær var han, og likevel hadde han ikke en eneste aning. Det var som om hun hadde forduftet for han da hun ankom byen. Det var likevel for nært for Frigg. På tide å reise videre.

Et lite hvisk utenfor vinduet fikk Frigg til å snu seg. Hun så Ewa stå i vinduet. Det var mørkt på Sergejs rom ved siden av.  
Ewa klatret ut vinduet og med litt usikre steg bykset hun seg ut i heggen. Det var alt for lenge mellom hver gang hun turte seg ut i treet. Frigg klatret ut på sin side og de møttes på midten. "Reiser du?" Hvisket Ewa. "Ja."

"Er det så lurt? Og så midt på natten?"  
Frigg furet brynene. "Ja, jeg orker ikke mer. Jeg må klare meg alene, det er best." Ewa så forundret ut. "Hva mener du? Du er vel trygg her?" Frigg trakk på skuldrene. "Ja, men jeg blir gal av å sitte her og være redd bak husvegger, og mistenke hver eneste fremmed. Det er ikke et liv for meg." Ewa så fortsatt spørrende ut, "Men uansett, du er jo..." "Ja, trygg, jeg vet." Frigg himlet med øya, "Men det blir for mange ideer sådd i hodet mitt. Og betalingen..." Hun orket ikke utdype, Ewa visste.

"Du stikker vel ikke fra regninga?" Fniste Ewa. "Nei.. jo." Frigg sukket og kikket seg over skuldra. "Men jeg får gjøre opp senere." Ewa kikket henne opp og ned.

"Jeg skal gjøre det! Jeg legger igjen en beskjed til henne." Et grøss for igjennom henne. "Noe annet tør jeg ikke, plutselig kaster hun gan på meg." La hun til stille, men så lo de begge.

"Da ses vi vel om ikke så veldig lenge?" Ewa lente seg så lang hun var, tok rundt Frigg med en ledig hånd. Frigg tok henne imot med sin ledige arm. Frigg svarte ikke.

Det tentes et lite lys på Sergjes rom og de kunne se konturene av han stå ved balkongdøren. Ewa smilte og balanserte seg nærmere vinduet hun kom fra. "Ta godt vare på deg selv." Hvisket hun. Frigg nikket, "Du også."

"God natt!" Ewa klatret inn vinduet sitt og det samme gjorde Frigg. Hun grep etter et stykke papir og skrev så tydelig hun kunne.

<<JEG SKYLDER DEG. KOMMER TILBAKE EN DAG.>>

Beskjeden la hun på sengen. Hun hang vannflasken i beltet og sjekket lommene sine. I Sergejs vindu kunne hun nå se Ewas smale kontur og øyeblikket senere var  
Frigg også bare en kontur i nattemørket.


End file.
